This Dream is Reality
by Pikachu913
Summary: A young teenage girl suddenly finds her self in the Pokemon world as a Pikachu with all her memories forgotten. She finds some friends that are willing to help her retrieve her memories while also taking advantage of being in the world she had long dreamed of being in.
1. Chapter 1 - The Other World

**This Dream is Reality**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Other World**  
3rd Person PoV

She lazily turned on her Gameboy Color.

_Brring! Sheeyoo yoo yoo yoo..._

Those were the only sounds she heard before watching a little figure running seemingly towards her, pictures of her favorite Pokemon popping up to the music.

"Pika!" said the game before going to the loading screen.

It had been a long time before she played her Pokemon Yellow game again. Now that it was summer break, she had plenty of free time to begin a new game.

It was just as she remembered: old GB sounds, music, and graphics; memories went into her head as she quickly hit the A button repeatedly to skip the intro. After entering her and her rival's name, she enjoyed the old style of original Pokemon games.

After playing the game an hour, she took a break and went downstairs to eat brunch.

No one was there. Her older brother and sister were still sleeping, and her parents were probably taking care of their usual adult work.

Quickly preparing a cup of Ramen to put in the microwave, she ran to her room and looked around to see if there was anything else that was interesting there that had gathered dust over the school year. She noticed a familiar plastic container at the bottom of her bookshelf.

Sliding it out, she looked through the box filled with GB, GBA, and DS games. One game caught her eye in particular: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team. She had stored it away after completing one of the ninety-nine floor dungeons, too tired to go through the next two or three ninety-nine floor dungeons.

She quickly started up the game on her DS. Before clearing the file, she checked out her old saved game. Of course, she started out as a Pikachu. Even though her actual personality didn't really fit as well to a Pikachu according to the game, she used a guide to make herself a Pikachu. She checked the mailbox, friend areas, and a couple other things. Lastly, she restarted her DS and cleared all the data of the old file before beginning her new game.

She looked around for the guide book when she got to the questions in the beginning. She found it, but she forgot one thing.

"Oh my goodness, I forgot my Ramen!" she said to her self before rushing downstairs, DS and guide in hand.

The rest of the day, she played through her Mystery Dungeon game with eating and sleeping breaks in between. Her siblings pretty much did the same thing: to laze around, but on their own devices. When her parents were home, she did chores and work around the house. This was the usual routine for her on most free days. When night came, though, she managed to keep her game off, but she stayed up about the next one or two hours thinking about and imagining herself has a Pikachu with her own crazy adventures. She could use electric moves, run around free, and eat all the berries she wanted.

_Heh heh. I should really start hanging out with my friends sometime. I'm falling back into my fantasy world that's not real... oh, right. It is FANTASY after all. Well... I don't think I should bother my classmates tomorrow. They're probably doing something more important, anyway..._  
She sighed. She had always been shy; she never hanged out with her friends outside of school without first being invited. Besides, she hardly ever talked, anyway.

She switched back to the Pokemon world and imagined her self resting on a branch in the forest...

Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came. She woke up and stretched her arms, yawning with her eyes closed. She sniffed around to smell the fresh air of the trees- wait.

_WHAT?_ She screamed in her head. She forced her eyes open and saw her self lying in the middle of a forest. That wasn't the only odd thing: she had shrunk. To add to that, she had paws! And a tail! And she was yellow!

Her mind began to panic. She couldn't think straight as she stood up on her feet. The trees were strangely cartoonish and much larger than her. She felt her face, looked at her tail.

"I turned into a Pikachu? But, how-" She abruptly silenced her self when there was a rustling sound coming from the plants behind her. She immediately became frightened. She remembered from the Pokemon TV show that the forests always lurked with giant grass or bug Pokemon, ready to chase out any trespassers in their territory by force.

She turned around, ready to meet the eyes of an angry Pokemon. Instead, a Pidove hopped out of a bush, walking absentmindedly toward a run-away seed. It was strange; she never thought that she would see one of those tiny birds as big as her, let alone see one in real life.

But is this real life, or is she imagining all this? She watched the bird pick up the seed and fly away without a care, obviously not noticing the lost yellow Pokemon only a few feet away from it.

_Yep, probably dreaming._ The Pikachu began to follow a sandy trail, hoping that it'll lead to a town. As she walked onward, she began to try to recollect her memories of what happened before this...

But she couldn't. All she remembered was that she was a regular human teen before and Pikachu lived in forests, not to mention the Pokemon and things that happened in forests. Seeing a Pidove, that would mean she was in the... the...

_Oh, what region is this?_ Ok, maybe this wasn't a dream. Not remembering these things completely contradicted her Pokemon fan knowledge.

"I gotta see what's going on here..." she mumbled to her self before starting to feel dizzy.

_Well, that's weird. I just woke up. Why is my head hurting?_ She noticed a stagger in her walking, and her vision began to show mini bursts of white. She tried to grab control of her movement, but she realized she fell over before fainting.

* * *

_From the Author:_  
_I know I said I won't be writing much, but my Spring Break is here, and I watched the newest Pokemon Mystery Dungeon preview on Youtube. This made me wonder what it would feel like to be turned into a Pokemon myself. If I was to turn into a Pokemon... well, this story is how I imagine it to be like._  
_You're probably wondering who the girl's name is. Guess what, I said this is what it would feel like if this was me. More importantly, I'm not giving out my real name. xD I'll give Pikachu-me a name later in the story._  
_If I get enough favorites, follows, and reviews for this story, I will most likely continue it until the end. If I don't get as much as I'm hoping, I might abandon its production like two of my other stories. Feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes! Please refrain from insults and swearing, please. Thanks!_

Check out my other stories! Thanks for reading!

**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/16/13_


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting Situated

**This Dream is Reality**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Guess what? It's my birthday today! Large inhale! yay. Flutters is my favorite pony. :P  
_Misterbland1_: Thanks for your support! I'm going to continue it for a while! :) I fixed the correction. Thanks for that, too!  
_Jupitergirl132_: I wish I could get the new Pokemon Mystery Dungeon. The only ones I have are Blue and Red Rescue team. :P The sad thing is that I don't even have a 3DS yet. :( yes, I am purty jealous, even if it's just a demo. :P  
Oh, and in the preview, Espeon sounds a lot like Twilight Sparkle from MLP. I wonder if it is... Heh, whatever. It would be cool, though.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Getting Situated**  
Pikachu

I began to wake up. I never fainted in all my life. Well, at least I finally got to experience it. Although, I didn't feel like I was on the forest floor anymore. It didn't smell like the forest, either, but it smelled of fresh bread... I sat up slowly, and started opening my eyes. I looked around warily.

I was in some sort of human building. I thought it was a house, but I didn't remember since I forgot everything... Yet, the house did look a bit run down. I was sure someone lived here, because a metal box in a tile-floored room was lit up.

I squished the cushion under me. It felt similar to something I've seen before. It was called a... pillow, right?

Just then, I heard footsteps. I looked back into the tile-floored room. A tall black Pokemon with white bowties in front was preparing something. I couldn't tell what.

_I guess this isn't a dream after all. But, what could have happened, and why did it happen?_ The Pokemon silently placed a glass upside-down dome and a glass tube with water in it on a table next to my bed. That's when I finally noticed two other Pokemon asleep in the room on beds next to mine. One was a Patrat and the other was a Deerling. In my upside-down dome was a flaky bread with sticky goop on the inside. It had chunks of apple in it.

_Sweet! I was getting quite hungry. Wow, this smells really good._ I took a bite of the warm food. It was sweet, indeed. In fact, it was almost captivating. I quickly ate the rest of the apple pie.

_Wait. How come I know what it is, all of a sudden? Huh. Whatever._

After I finished eating, I decided to look around. I moved my long feet, pushing myself up with my tail. It felt really strange, yet it was sensational! I was actually a PIKACHU! I moved around my long ears. They easily flopped back and forth, left and right. I could sense electric currents flowing throughout my body.

_I wonder what moves I have! I hope I have Thunder, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, and... and... Oh, I don't know! Any moves are fine!_

Oh, but I had to find the way out of this house first. Heh heh. I walked into an even larger room. On the farthest side from me was a vertical rectangle. At the bottom of the rectangle was a square that moved back and forth like a door when I pushed it.

_Like a door! This is a door! I remember that! But what could it be that I'm remembering these things, now?_ I went through the small door, into the fresh air.

The outside of the house looked a lot nicer than the inside. It had hazel colored walls, a patio, and a giant door planted in the front wall. I looked around for an empty area by the house. Once I did, I began my training.

_Ok, let's see if I have any of the moves I wanted._

I started out by trying Iron Tail, but instead, my tail just became fluffy and soft.

_I have Tail Whip, eh? Sigh. I guess no Iron Tail for me, yet._ I moved on to my next moves.

I felt an electric surge pulse into my feet and paws. This made me feel lighter when moving around. I could easily tell it was Quick Attack. I joyfully sprinted around in circles in the field. It was just so easy! I ended my attack and tested my electric moves.

Electricity started to make its way into my red cheeks. I gave a small shout, and the current forced its way out. It was a small attack, and it didn't seem too powerful. I guessed it was Thundershock.

For my last move, a stream of electricity numbed my cheeks for a second, and the grass I shot it at shriveled up.

_Thunder Wave. That means my moveset is Thunder Wave, Tail Whip, Quick Attack, and Thundershock. Too bad I don't have even Thunderbolt. I must be a pretty low level... or something._

"Pikachu! What are you doing out here?" asked a worried female voice. "You must still be hurt! You should give your self time to heal!" It was that tall Pokemon again, but I felt perfectly fine.

"Um... I feel absolutely fine... Miss."

"Do not lie to me! You're talking nervously! I can tell you're lying! Get back into my house this instant!"

"I-I'm fine! I just... don't know who you are! Of course I'm nervous!"

"Hmm... you should still get into the house and rest! You're probably still hurt!" I gave her a confused look.

"I never was hurt..."

"Then explain why you were lying on the floor in the forest earlier."

_Uh oh. How am I supposed to explain this to her? Ummmm, uuuuh..._

"You see, ma'am... I don't... know what happened. I guess I have... amnesia?"

"That makes sense. Do you remember anything before that?"

"Honestly, I really have no idea..."

"Hmm... do you know where you live?"

"I don't... Well, it's... it's hard to explain..." (Oh, dear...) "Uh, let's just say I don't have one... I'm looking for a place to settle... yeah."

"Oh, ok. If you want, I'll show you the way to a clan deep in the forest. It's just a suggestion."

"Sure. I guess that's fine."

"Very good. I'll just pack you up so you can go."

"Then what about you?"

"Nah, I have my hands full with all the injured forest Pokemon around here. Nurse Joy from the nearby town gave me this job. Ok, I better give you directions."

* * *

I held out the paper in front of my face. It had a large picture with little green puffs and tan lines all over it. At the top, it had a large red rectangle.

Gothorita... or whatever her name was, told me this was called a map. After she gave it to me, I somehow immediately figured out how to use it. The star at the bottom of the map showed the different directions. There was North, East, South, and West.

Before I left her house, she gave me a little sack with some berries in it. She helped me wrap it around my body. Now the bag was on my back, the straps in front. I just kept going North through the trees. I glanced back and forth from the forest to the map about every five seconds. I made very sure I don't get lost or walk into aggressive territory. I trusted Gothorita, so I didn't worry much about running into something scary. Besides, this is the fastest way to the clan. She also told me that, for my size, it will take at least a three days to get there from the time I left.

The forest was very pretty. I felt almost at home, but I knew this place wasn't my home. Nothing looked similar to me; I was a complete stranger, trying to remember what happened and what I was before. Not only that, but why was I here?

It was not before long that I encountered a Pidove and Tranquill.

"Hey, traveler! I've never seen your kind before! Are you native to Unova?" I looked at them nervously. What the heck is Unova?

"Um, I'm not sure what that is... sorry."

"Oh, Unova is the land you're in! It's called a region. There are more than just this region, though. I've never been to any other regions, but I wish I could. Maybe I'll go to Sinnoh, first! I hear there are Starly there." The Tranquill next to him slapped the Pidove with his wing.

"Sorry, this Pidove here always likes meeting new Pokemon."

"That's ok..." I replied nervously.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Um, a clan deep in the forest. You heard of it?" The Pidove gasped.

"You're going THERE?" He shouted excitedly. "My brother was just taking me there! It was always my dream to follow in my brother's clawsteps!"

"Heh, sorry for not introducing. I'm Swiftwing, my clan name. my actual name is just Tranquill, but I like my clan name better. This is my younger bro, Pidove."

"Uh, hi. I'm... Pikachu."

"Well, howdy, Pikachu. Say, would you like to stick with us? We can travel there together. I'm sure it will be faster for you to just ride on my back than walking there the whole time. So, whaddya say?"

_They're going to the clan! But I don't even know them... If they're going to be my fellow clanmates, I should trust them._

"Sure, thanks!" I've never been so happy and expressive. Besides, no one knows I'm actually shy. Unless they're with me in my past world, they would never know.

"Great! Just climb onto my back and hold on. We'll be there late tomorrow night."

"Thanks a lot. Nice to meet you all."

"No problem. You're pretty young to be traveling on your own. How old are you?"

"Uh, fourteen."

"Really? I'm sixteen. I'm two years older than you!" Pidove exclaimed.

"So, did you use to live with a trainer? You can't join if you currently have a trainer," asked Swift.

"No, I didn't have a trainer."

"That's good... but I've never seen a Pokemon quite like you before in Unova. None of the profiles in the mission files show your kind. What are you?"

"Oh, I'm a Pikachu. I... don't come from this region."

"Ah, I see. A traveler, eh?" Swiftwing replied with a curious tone in his voice. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Yes! I can't wait to get to the clan! Forest Clan, here we come!" the Pidove shouted joyfully and flew into the air. I climbed onto Swiftwing, and we were off.

* * *

End of Chapter Two.  
_From the Author:_  
_Correct, I turned fourteen today!_  
_About the clan names thing, I know it sounds a lot like Warriors names. Oh, and don't worry. I'm not actually TRYING to make it sound like Warriors in the first place. It may sound like it a lot, but I honestly didn't take the idea from Warriors... well, I mean I wasn't thinking of Warriors when I wrote it._  
_Thank you so, so much for reading! You may go ahead and post a review on any mistakes I made. Just, don't post anything hateful or anything with swearing._  
_Thanks again!_

**Pikachu913 out.**

_Edited 5/16/13_


	3. Chapter 3 - Entering the Clan

**This Dream is Reality**  
*I do not own Pokemon  
*Pokemon is owned by Nintendo  
Please make sure to read the bottom of this chapter, mainly what's in bold! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Entering the Clan**  
Me

It was nighttime, and I was starving. We had landed onto a fairly large tree. Pidove and I sat on a branch while Swiftwing went around to find some berries or fruit. We had already eaten the berries from Gothorita; I shared them with the birds at lunchtime.

"So, where did you come from? Were you from the Johto or Kanto Region? Or are you from the Hoenn or Sinnoh Region? Maybe the *Fiore Region?" The excited bird piped up.

"I was from... a region... just past Johto."

"Ooh! I've never heard of a region that far away! How did you get here? It must have taken you AGES to get from there to here! What's it called? Is it big like all the other regions?"

"Um, uh... it's called the... Hanthos Region. Yeah, that's it." I felt really terrible for lying like that. "It's... a very small region. Yes! Small. There are only... three towns there. You would easily miss it." I said awkwardly.

"Woooow, you're cool! You're a Pokemon that came from a region that not even my brother has ever heard of! What kinds of Pokemon are there?"

"Uh, well..."

_Uh oh, I hardly even remember any Pokemon. Think, think, think! I gotta come up with something._

"Uh, well, I actually left that place when I was really young. Y'know, when I didn't know anything. I... actually have been living here near... water. Y'know, the big ones. I don't actually know that many Pokemon... except, uh... Patrat, Deerling, and Pidove. Yes! That's all."

"Aw, I thought you would know more Pokemon since you came from so far away."

"Oh, well... Uh, I'm really hungry," I said, trying to avoid this topic.

"Yeah, my brother went to get food, remember? Besides, we're going to be staying here for the rest of tonight. We're continuing again early tomorrow morning, and we might arrive there late tomorrow, possibly at night."

"That's cool... I wonder what we'll see when we get there."

"Oh, my brother explained a lot of it to me! It's like one of those human towns but with Pokemon! There are different buildings for each Pokemon. Every clan member has to choose a class to be for the rest of their clan life! Whichever class you choose, you live in a circle of houses that specializes in that class! I'd love to tell you what classes there are, but my brother hasn't even told me, because it's a surprise. I hope there's some kind of adventure group! I loved traveling and exploring with my dad. We even discovered a small statue of a Braviary stuck into the ground past the nearby lake! I should show you later. My whole family has been in a clan. My dad left there when he... died in an accident during a mission."

Sad to say, but I didn't hear everything he said. I was pretty tired after all the events today. "I'm sorry about your dad. What kind of mission?"

"Oh, he was helping put out a fire in the forest with the help of the Lake Clan, but in the process of rescuing a little kid, a big tree fell and crushed him and the kid..."

_Ok, I wasn't expecting the kid to die, too._

"Sheesh, clan life sounds hard."

"Yeah, it is hard," said a soft male voice from above. He handed us some pink heart-shaped berries. "Here, these are Pecha Berries. Eat up." We all took a bite at the same time. The juices were thick and sweet, soothing my stomache.

"Wow, I've never had this kind of berry before, brother!"

"Yeah, I felt like you should experience eating a berry that we eat a lot in a clan. Anyway, I think you two will like being in a clan. Since you are still young, you have more practice time in each class, especially you... Pikachu, was it? You can try each class to see which one your talents most fit in." Swiftwing took a large bite of the fruit. "Well, gotta finish up and get some sleep. We have a long day of flying tomorrow, Pidove." Swiftwing threw the rest of his berry into his mouth and fell asleep on the branch above us.

"Wha kong ob goop hoo you womp poo beh um?" Pidove asked while chewing his last bite.

"Um, what?" I put the last piece in my mouth. Pidove swallowed.

"What kind of group do you want to be in?"

"I don't know." I curled up comfortably in a Pikachu sleeping position. "I'll see when we get there." I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight, Pikachu. I'll wake you up when it's time to go." I felt him shake the branch as he situated himself. Sleep took over.

* * *

I started to dream. It was unusual; I was in a room with a tingly orange aura. I looked around, confused.

_"You-... spec-..."_

"What? What did you say?"

_"Spe-... purpose... You-... help..."_

"Hello? Where are you? Do you need help? Hey, speak up, please! What do you mean?"

_"Aga-... tom- nigh-..."_

* * *

"Pikachu, time to go now!" Pidove screeched. I flopped my ears down to block the sound, which rang painfully through my head.

"Ugh, Pidove... could you at least... not scream in my face when I'm sleeping? Just... prod me or something."

"Oh, well, we have a long way to go! I don't think you'd want to be left behind, would you? It would be a shame to get lost after coming so far."

"Ok, ok, Pidove... I'm just really sleepy."

"Yep! I can tell! C'mon, we're waiting!" I groggily climbed onto Swift's back, and I closed my eyes again. "Oh, and don't fall asleep. You have to make sure you don't fall off." I whacked my right paw onto my face to block the sun and grabbed Swift's feathers with my left.

_Today is going to be a long day if I'm gonna be stuck with him._

* * *

Our first stop was at a small stream in the middle of the forest. We had some pink crescent shaped fruit that were in bundles of four, more or less, and were colored yellow on the stem. Swiftwing, once again, said it was a clan fruit. This berry was more fibrous than juicy. It tasted slightly bitter.

"That's a Nanab Berry. Those are usually used to make pastries and other treats."

After eating and drinking, we continued flying again until lunchtime. Heh, let me tell you; that little bird can talk.

#  
_"... but if I try the food group, HOHOHO! If I even place my claws on pots, it would already be a DISASTER! Seriously, I'm a terrible cook. One time, my mom asked me to help my brother cook at home. The first dish I tried to cook was Pinap Berry Soup! It's really tangy, but it's SO delicious! My brother showed me how to skin the berry, then chop it, then squeeze the juices, then pour in the ingredients, then stir with a big spoon thingy, then boil it over a fire, then pour-"_

_"Pidove, can you stop saying 'and' every time? It's kinda bothering me..."_

_"Oh, ok. Anyway, after he showed me all the steps, he walked me through when it was my turn. Hah, just peeling the berries was a fail. He had to get the peeler out of our tree's bark. Seriously, how can birds hold that sort of thing? Well, besides that, I tried chopping the first berry in pieces, but those ended up on the cloth drying line. Mom puts her collective fabrics there after she washes them. Oh yeah! Mom had this really pretty blue cloth that she got from the Johto Region. It's made out of dyed Flaaffy wool. What's special about it is that you can use the cloth to help preserve electricity, and for you, rubbing it on your cheeks can give you energy. Her close friend, Lightningsoar, helps her with fabric making. Lightning is an Emolga, by the way. Yeah, so Lightning was really tired from her work, so she grabbed a random blanket and slept with it. Suddenly, she was back up and kicking after she snuggled the cloth. Isn't that amazing?!"_

_"Yeah, sure, I guess..."_

_"That was retorical. So, Mom even had this cloth that acted like rubber. It was as soft as silk, but it was resistent to electricity. It was green and had some strands of blue due to the different colors in the fibers." Pidove paused for a few seconds. "What was I talking about before the cloth thing?"_

_"Your first attempt at making Pinap Berry Soup."_

_"Oh, yeah! Well, Mom got angry since some of her fabrics got dirty, so she told me and my brother to prepare the fruit somewhere else. My brother had to chop the rest of the fruit for me, and I think squeezing the juices was the easiest part for me. When I tried pouring the juice into the pot, I accidentally knocked it over. But don't worry! There was only some water and my juice in there! After that, Mom said that I won't help cook again. I was both happy and disappointed, but I was satisfied with it."_

_"That's good..."_

_"Hey, I remember this one time when a Purrloin and Liepard were walking by our tree, and I dropped Venipede onto their faces..."_

#  
I listened to most of his stories because there was nothing else to do, but the rest I spaced out. Cows, listening to a whole story about a herd of Deerling chasing you because they were trying to ride on you for fun really took the energy out of me... I still didn't understand why the Unfezant tried eating that Deerling's head.

* * *

The time between lunch and breakfast was equally tiring; even though we had a nice long break after lunch, Pidove's rambling almost caused me to drift off. I was relieved when we stopped for dinner, because by that time, Pidove was beginning to complain about his sore wings. Heh, he even told a story... actually, he bragged about one of his friends getting tired during a little expedition, so Pidove had to carry him until he rested up enough.

We were almost there; just about ten more minutes left before we got to the clan. Swift stopped his advancement abruptly, and the two of us younger ones were mightily confused.

"Hey, bro, why'd you st-" Pidove was silenced by Swift suddenly picking his brother up and dashing into the bushes beneath us. "Swift, why are we-" Once again, Swift cut him off, but with his wing. He ordered us quietly to stay down while he scouted.

Before we could ask any questions, he flew off. Everything was silent until Swiftwing made the first move.

"Air Cutter!" He yelled, obviously hitting a body by the sound of it. Next, we heard Swift come back to us and wrap his wings around us as far as he could. In a moment, the crack of a Pokemon move shouted out in the silence and suspense. We could hear a tree crack at the impact of the move, but it didn't fall.

About two more shots of the move were heard, each frightening me. We sat there silently for about three minutes, listening to the rustling of plants and clanking metal on the hard ground. Pidove was in a very uncomfortable position and got a cramp in his leg. Unfortunately, Pidove collapsed, making a dull but still audible sound. Almost immediately, a piercing wave of screeching metal flew over our heads, hitting the tree in front of us. For a moment, my ears were ringing painfully.

"We're found! Help me fight them!" Swift screeched. He and Pidove dashed back and used Quick Attack on some two-legged Pokemon. They were grey and red with sharp metal knives sticking out of their bodies and their heads. In the center was a similar Pokemon, but it was taller and had a golden double-blade on its head. The brothers were working together to fight the smaller ones, but mostly ineffective with their normal and flying attacks. I shrunk into the bush, confused and helpless against the battling Pokemon. Although not much was accomplished on our part, the two were astonishingly quick and didn't get hit very often. I marveled at their teamwork.

But they needed help; they were getting tired, Pidove already dashing into my bush to rest. The little soldiers were advancing on us quickly with brightly shining blades.

"Quick, Pikachu! Use one of your offensive electric attacks!" I didn't bother asking why, for they were dangerously close to waste another second.

As unexperienced as I was, I managed to send out a pretty decent Thundershock on them, which was quickly followed by a Air Cutter from Swiftwing. The tall one, which I suspected as the leader, called the four harmed Pokemon to retreat. Before they could run any farther, I shot another Thundershock to frighten them more. Their leader sent another screeching metal wave, hitting us directly. We looked away and covered our ears protectively, allowing them to escape.

As we recovered, we slowly got up to see where they went, but failed. Pidove asked for an explanation.

"Swift, who are they? Why did they attack us?"

"Those, kids, are the Boltin' Bandits, as we call them. They are a group of evildoers who attack travelers in the forests. They aren't much of a threat, except to weak or weary travelers, and aren't known to many clans outside the tree lands They tend to steal all your belongings, especially valuables like jewelry, charms, and artifacts. We clans don't know very much about them, but we do manage to get a piece or two of knowledge. Most of the time, they are Pawniard and Bisharp groups, like this one. The only other group was a threesome of Seviper from Hoenn, but they could be unacquainted with the Bolts."

"So they attacked us to steal? We didn't even have anything!" Pidove protested with a shout.

"That's probably the reason why the retreated so early."

"Hmph! Greedy, no good troublemakers! If I see them again, I'll show that they shouldn't mess with us!" Swift chuckled.

"C'mon, let's get going. It's already dark out, and we need to stay on schedule." I climbed back up onto the larger bird's back, and we continued traveling with a somewhat lingered pace. I could see visible bruises on his sides, but not anything that seemed bothering.

* * *

"Swifwing of the Forest Clan."

"You are permitted to enter," replied a grumpy looking Sawsbuck. He seemed bored out of his antlers.

The first place Swift brought us to was a large hut with several Pokemon lying on grass mats. Most of them were wounded by bruises and burns, but nothing too threatening. We approached a Simisage wearing a necklace with a small cross and leaf symbol carved in a stone.

"Ah, Swift," she began. "who are these youngsters here?"

"My brother, Pidove, and Pikachu."

"Ah, a rare occurence around these parts! I've only seen one Pikachu before in my life, but he was outside the forest with three trainers. He was riding on the black-haired human's shoulder. Too bad a rare Pokemon like him wouldn't be able to join a clan."

"Yes. Anyway, could you apply some herb paste onto my brother's cut, Grovetail? We ran into some Bolts on our way here."

"Oh, of course!" She grabbed a small jar of green paste and spread some on the little bird's abbrasion. "Those bandits are always such troublemakers. So, newcomers, eh?" The two of us nodded. "Wonderful! We could always use new clanmembers." Grove wrapped a cloth around Pidove's wing gently. "You'll love it here in the clan life. I'm excited to see what you two will become. I'm guessing you'd want to start clan training and lessons tomorrow. After all, it is the first day tomorrow for newly joining Pokemon. Oh, and it all gets even more exciting after that! When you're seventeen, you get to start joining groups on small missions. Once you're eighteen, you become full-pledged clanmembers! Oh ho!" Grove patted Pidove on the shoulder. "Well, take care of yourself and get some rest. It's late, now. Have fun tomorrow, and I'll see you later!"

I looked around the building curiously. The walls were made of logs, and the roof was made of weaved leaves. As Swift lead us out, I took a better look around. Almost all the buildings looked like the nursing room, or whatever it was called. Everywhere I looked, trees surrounded the clan area. We were headed toward a large building that had rooms branched off from a main one in the middle. The inside was no different. The only changes were the multiple doors and the large bulletin boards stretched at the back of this room. On it were notes like "Morning Meal at 6 Hours", "No Fire Use Permitted in the Forest", and "New Pokemon Must Meet with Portollec Before Getting Situated". The word that first caught my attention was "Portollec".

"Stay here. I'll go call the Youth Chief. Don't do ANYTHING. Just read the bulletins if you want to," Swift commanded sternly. He left us in the enclosure of boards. The two of us looked at each, hoping to find some info about the clan.

"Hey, Pikachu, this one talks about the rules of the clan," Pidove began. "**One**, **Names**. All clan recruits and members will be given a specialized clan name. All clan Pokemon must address each other with his new name instead of his species name.

"**Two**, **Recruit Training**. Any Pokemon under seventeen must go through clan recruit training before being pledged as full members of any clan. Each recruit is to go through at least one year of training and grad training. All recruits must respect each other and those older. Exceptions to this are if the Pokemon is corrupt or commanded by an uncorrupt. Older Pokemon must also treat the younger nicely and fairly. Each recruit will be informed more about clan recruit life during training.

"**Three**, **Missions**. No missions are to be done by recruits. The exception is to specially chosen recruits or if commanded by an uncorrupt Youth Chief.

"**Four**, **Authorized Buildings**. Recruits are not allowed anywhere outside of Starter Ground. Starter Ground consists of the Hospital, Recruit School, and Recruit Base, the building you are in right now. Exceptions are being accompanied or commanded by a Youth Chief and on a mission." The list of rules kept on going and going. The second board talked about schedules, and the last board had a list of recruit Pokemon. There were cards with names of species and a large blank under each.

"Ooh, wouldn't it be exciting to have your name up on this board? Oh, I can't wait!" Pidove exclaimed.

"I can't wait, either. I wonder what recruit training will be like."

"Oh, yes. I hope we can find some classes that we will both like and enjoy! I just can't wait, wait, wait for tomorrow!"

"Excuse me, kids," Swift interrupted, "I informed the Youth Chief, so I'll go lead you to your sleeping rooms." We followed Swiftwing to a door that had the number nine on it. "Pikachu, this is your room. Your roomate is inside. Go check it out while I bring my brother to his room." I nodded.

"See ya, Pikachu! Too bad we can't be roommates. I'll be seeing you in the morning! Good luck, and goodbye!" Pidove said joyfully. I waved, and knocked on the door.

"H-hello?" Said a youthful female voice.

"Uh, hi. I'm going to be your roommate," I responded as I peeked through the door. There stood a tan and green Pokemon with green spots. She was about the same height as me, but slightly taller. She seemed to resemble a mushroom.

"Hi. Sorry if I look ugly. No one really likes how I look. I'm sure you don't really want a roommate like me, so I'll just stay out of your way..." she said.

"Uh, no... Really, I just got here, and... you look fine. Why would you think you're ugly?"

"I'm just an ugly looking Pokemon. Sorry, my name's Shroomish."

"Pikachu. Oh, and please don't... make yourself feel bad. I'm fine with how you look..." Shroomish seemed to ease a bit after I said that. "A-anyway, I'm tired. I'm just going to sleep, now."

"Oh, ok. Well, goodnight, new friend. See you in the morning."

"'Night," I replied with a yawn.

_Sheesh, she really didn't have to make that impression. Seriously, she looks fine...) _I sighed._ (I kinda feel sorry that she's putting herself down like that. I wonder why she feels that way._ I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.  
_From the Author:_  
_Guess what? I wrote this while I was at home during school hours! I'm sick, and I just feel completely bleh. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter._  
_**Also, I would like to have some suggestions from you, my readers, to give me suggestions on what you want to see in this story! The time will be in succession through the years of recruit training. Review, and perhaps I'll use your suggestion in a future chapter!**__ Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me if I made any mistakes. See ya!_

**Pikachu913 out.**

Edited 5/16/13


End file.
